gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TVA2-SR0000 Starriser Gundam Type SG
The TVA2-SR0000 Starriser Gundam Type SG is one of the titular suits of Mobile Suit Starriser Gundam and one of three Starriser units intended to be used for the Starriser Plan. It was piloted by Aria Abban. Combat Characteristics The TVA2-SR0000 Starriser Gundam Type SG (Short for Smiter Grand) is the sister unit of the Type LI and the Type UE, and was built in preparation for the Starriser Plan by the Tractus Vigis. The Type SG is built to be a mostly balanced mobile suit, though it slightly focuses more on close-combat efficiency. Like its sister units, the Type SG is built with the intent to move as quickly and as fluidly as a human body at its physical peak. Armaments *'Beam Vulcans' **'Mounted at the sides of the head, the beam vulcans are a carryover weapon from the ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam. They change standard shell-based weaponry to more effective beam shots due to the near-infinite energy provided by the Star-Field Reactor Type M4. *'Hyper Beam Sabers' **'On the relatively small thruster backpack, there's a pair of experimental hyper beam sabers. They essentially act as external batteries meant to allow the start-up of the reactor when the mobile suit is activated by the pilot. However, when pulled out from the backpack, they shift into a saber mode which expands out a large, straight beam blade out from a custom-made Ec-Cap (Electric.charger-Cap for short). Due to them having both their own power source and the reactor fueling them, they're powerful enough to pierce right through even heavy armor. *'Foldable Beam Rifles' **'Mounted on the side-skirts, the foldable beam rifles are, as their name says, are a pair of standard beam rifles (based on the Earth Rebellion's beam rifles) capable of going in a compact mode when not in use. *'Rocket Pods' **'Mounted on the backpack and the back-skirt of the Type SG, the rocket pods are a set of five massive vernier thrusters that're supposed to allow it to go at high speeds in MA Mode. Three are at the backpack and facing up, while the two mounted on the back skirts are facing down. *'Hyper-Aeutron Particle Launcher' **''Mounted where the cockpit on a normal mobile suit should be, the particle launcher is used to fire off a new type of nuclear energy called aeutron which is vastly more powerful than previously-used positron particle launchers. However, it takes a long time for the launcher to charge up until it can completely fire off an aeutron beam shot. *'Beam Shields **'The Type SG's beam shields are a variant of those made by the Earth Rebellion, as they have the added ability to combine into a Beam Barricade, which covers a much larger area. While in MS Mode, the beam shields are capable of being removed from their mounted position (on the forearms) and be held by the Type SG via a movable handle. *'Nathan Blades' **'Based on the Stargazer's own physical blades, the Nathan Blades are a pair of handleless physical swords that are slid through a slit at the bottom of the arms. With one of the beam sabers, the blade can lock into the Ec-Cap and be pulled out from the slit, becoming a full-fledged sword. The unique part of the Nathan Blades is that its blade edges are essentially a chainsaw that spins around fast enough to rip right through armor with the effectiveness of a beam saber. *'Hyper Beam Rifles' **'Slid in between the backpack's three rocket pods, the Hyper Beam Rifles are a pair of folding beam rifles that use mass driver technology. Using a mass driver long barrel, it can shoot the beam with extremely more force, making it go fast enough to pierce even heavily-layered armor. *'Missile Options' **'The Missile Options are a pair of missile pods that can be plugged into the sides of the upper torso rocket pods. They carry specialized missiles capable of being controlled remotely by the pilot via the Quasi-Invoker System so it one of the missiles misses a target, it can change direction in order to hit said target again. *'Beam Rifle' **'The Beam rifle is one of the Type SG's optional equipment, and is based on the Nu Arias versions of the weapon. It cannot be stored away on the body of the Type SG. Due to how it's built. *'TVA2-MA0104 Rising Star' **'Hyper-Aeutron Beam Spreaders' **'Missile Options' **'Hyper Rail Rifles' **'Hyper Beam Rifles' **'Particle Launchers' *'TVA2-MA0109 Shooting Star' **'Hyper-Neutron Particle Launchers' **'Missile Options' **'Hyper Beam Sabers' Special Equipment & Features *'Star-Field Reactor Type M4' **'The Type M4 is a unique variant of the Star-Field Reactor that takes advantage of all previous versions of the reactor and refines them. It basically uses the improvements of the M2, the array frame of the C series, and the rotary frame of the S series. *'Multi-Angular Thruster System' **'The Multi-Angular Thruster System (MAT System for short) is the most advanced variant of the Multi-Thruster System. It's meant to allow the heavily-armored Type SG to move agilely in space and even in gravity-based battlefields. *'Variable Frame System' **'One of the unique features of the Starriser is its capability of transforming between MS and MA mode within just a few seconds, but this is simply an effect caused by the Variable Frame System (VF System for short). The system allows the Starriser to move with precision and grace due to numerous joints all throughout the body. These joints allow the Type SG to move with near-human fluidity. *'Body Vein Fuel System' **'A unique inner frame system, the Body Vein Fuel System (BVF System for short) is a highly advanced piece of technology that allows the nuclear fuel to cycle throughout the entire frame the same way the human body does with blood, with the Star-Field Reactor acting as the regulator of the fuel, or the "heart". *'Auto Lock-on System' **'The Auto Lock-on System (ALo System for short) is a special system meant to allow the Starriser to hit as many targets as possible with its arsenal. *'Quasi-Invoker System' **'A variation of the Invoker System created by Saba Kahel, the Quasi-Invoker System is actually a slightly weaker version, only allowing the pilot's mind to connect to remote control weapons on board the Type SG. This is meant to allow the raw power of the Spacer pilot to fully be realized and not be artificially amplified. *'Universal Equipment Drive Lock' **''''''A feature commonly found with Tractus Vigis-produced mobile weapons, they're capable of combining with other weapons to increase their arsenal in combat. For the Type SG, its Drive Lock is located at its back, on the storage backpack in between the two middle missile pods and the sides of the two top pods. History Conception Revolver Conflict & Starriser Plan Trivia *Its model number, TVA2-SR0000, means Tractus Vigis Advanced Armory-Star Riser.